Last show
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: L'aube viendra bientôt alors tu célèbres la vie, tu célèbres ton enfance avant que le jour ne se lève. Qui que tu sois, d'où que tu viennes, viens, viens et assiste au dernier chant de l'innocence. The last show. OS.


_**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne suis qu'une immonde voleuse.

_**Auteur : **_Mary J. Anna (en fait j'adore écrire mon pseudo j'hésite à faire une demande pour m'appeler vraiment comme ça).

_**Oh, babe, fuck you : **_J'ai un QI de plus de 160 et je ne fais rien de ma vie. Avant ça me complexait énormément, les gens me répétaient : "Avec ton potentiel, tu pourrais faire n'importe quoi alors pourquoi tu t'entêtes à faire des conneries ?". Et j'avais honte, j'avais honte de gâcher mon potentiel simplement parce que je n'avais pas envie d'autre chose que ce qu'était ma vie à ce moment là. Je me cachais, je restais dans l'ombre de ma propre intelligence, honteuse de ne rien faire avec ça. Certains à ma place seraient devenu astronaute, médecin ou je ne sais quel autre truc prestigieux mais pas moi. Cela a été un long chemin, j'en ai entendu des insultes, j'en ai vu des biens pensants, j'ai avancé et je viens seulement d'arriver. J'ai eu tord toutes ces années, tord d'avoir honte de mes choix, tord d'écouter des imbéciles qui me jugeaient sans savoir. Oui, je suis un "génie" si ça vous amuse, oui je n'ai jamais eu mon bac, oui je ne fais rien de ma vie en ce moment. Et alors ? Je suis vivante, j'adore ma vie, j'adore ma liberté et je me serais un milliard de fois haïs si j'avais eu mon bac et fait n'importe quelles études pour faire quelque chose dont je me fous. Je vis pour deux choses écrire et comprendre les mécanismes de l'esprit humain, c'est tout, le reste je n'en ai rien à foutre. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne ? Non, absolument pas, juste quelqu'un de libre, quelqu'un qui refuse de vivre les rêves des autres mais qui a choisi les siens à la place. Je ne serais jamais médecin, ni astronaute, ni physicienne, ni rien de tout ça et c'est génial parce que je me serais fait chier toute ma vie. Je veux être psychothérapeute, c'est mon choix et il m'a fallu me battre contre les préjugés des autres pendant tellement d'années pour le découvrir. J'emmerde les bonnes gens, les conseillers d'orientation, les gens moyens qui acceptent qu'on trace leur destiné à leur place, les donneurs de leçons parce qu'ils m'ont empêché pendant des années de voir l'évidence, je viens de perdre quatre années de ma vie par leur faute et je ne pardonnerais pas à la société ce qu'elle m'a fait. Cela a été un très long chemin, je me suis perdue, je me suis battue, j'ai failli mourir, j'ai fui et au final je suis là, j'ai réussi et je peux dire aujourd'hui que les chiffres ne veulent rien dire, que les autres ont tords, qu'on peut créer sa propre vie juste à partir de sa détermination à faire ce que l'on veut plutôt que ce qu'on attend de nous. Je parle à tout ceux à qui on a dit un jour "Ne fais pas ça, ce n'est pas toi, tu en es incapable" ou encore "Ne te rabaisses pas à faire ça, tu vaux tellement mieux", qu'on soit un génie ou quelqu'un de "normal" comme on dit, il faut juste faire ce que l'on désire, ce qui nous semble juste et vrai parce que sinon on se réveille un jour en se disant "Je suis passé à côté de ma vie" et cette vérité là fais plus de mal que toutes les insultes et les brimades que j'ai pu recevoir au cours de ma vie. Soyez vous même pas juste un pantin avec qui la société joue. La société n'a pas de sentiments, ce n'est pas elle que ça brisera mais vous oui et nul ne sait si vous vous en remettrez un jour.

_**P.S : **_J'ai écrit cet OS, il y a plusieurs mois et je viens de retomber dessus donc le voilà.

_**Mot de la bêta :**_ Je m'excuse pour mon retard puisque Mary m'a envoyé cet OS il y a deux semaines il me semble, mais les partiels c'est de la sueur, du sang et du courage (eh non, pas des larmes !). Et je suis presque en vacances, ô joie, ô bonheur, ô euphorie délirante ! YOUPIIII ! À moi la mer, la plage, le sable fin, les cocotiers ! Ou pas. Bref, bonne lecture ! Et comme ce mot me paraît bien trop optimiste avec ce qu'il y a écrit au-dessus… Je termine sur quelque chose d'un peu plus sérieux : Courage à toi, Mary, et à Lui encore plus. Je dirais bien « je suis là », mais je trouve que ça fait affreusement hypocrite comme phrase. Alors on va dire que je t'aime.

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**Last show**

* * *

La nuit tombe sur le parc de Poudlard et je reste assis, prostré, fixant la Lune montant lentement dans le ciel. Mes yeux caressent le paysage nocturne, les arbres dont les branches se tordent sous le souffle du vent de l'hiver, le lac devenu noir comme ce ciel d'encre qui s'étale au dessus de moi.

Seul et désillusionné, je regarde cet endroit si familier qui me paraît soudain oppressant. Mon regard redessine les hauts murs du château, dont les couloirs sont vides à cette heure, excepté Rusard et quelques Préfets zélés.

Ces murs qui ont été ma maison pendant sept ans, qui ont recueilli mes cauchemars, mes joies, mes peines, mes illusions, mes amours, mes amitiés, ma vie. Aujourd'hui, cela me semble si lointain, un rêve qui se fane lentement à mesure que la nuit progresse.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais insouciant et libre. Demain, je serai esclave et grave. Cette nuit, c'est mon enfance que je célèbre une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne m'échappe, telle une illusion dispersée par le vent. J'invoque les cendres de mes souvenirs avant de tourner définitivement la page.

Je me souviens de ma première nuit ici dans ce dortoir plein d'inconnus : je n'avais pas réussi à dormir tant les bruits de la nuit m'angoissaient. Puis petit à petit, je m'étais habitué, d'inconnus certains étaient devenus amis, d'autres vagues connaissances.

_Et les jours passent et un jour tout a changé sans que tu ne te rendes compte de rien._

Un loup s'aventure à l'orée des bois, silhouettes sombres se découpant entre les arbres. Un hurlement sinistre s'écoule d'entre ses crocs qui luisent sous la lueur de la Lune, telle une supplique à un dieu antique.

Je l'observe, un fin sourire quelque peu effrayé aux lèvres. Lui si libre, si puissant face à moi, si faible, attendant patiemment qu'on m'amène à mon maître. Je l'envie, je l'envie ce simple animal libre de faire ses propres choix.

Il ignore tout de sa chance quand je prends chaque jour un peu plus conscience de ma trop faible marge de manœuvre. Je ne peux qu'obéir aux ordres, quels qu'ils soient. Je me lève et m'approche du lac.

La lune se reflète sur sa surface calme et glauque. J'enlève délicatement mes chaussures puis plonge mes pieds dans l'eau glacée. L'ivresse de la liberté aussi fugace qu'éphémère, je cours avec une joie enfantine dans l'eau peu profonde, éclaboussant mes vêtements si délicats avec quelque chose de presque malsain dans le sourire.

Je me laisse tomber à l'eau avec délice, cette eau glaciale et sale que je n'aurais pour rien au monde touchée, avant. Cette nuit, je m'en fous, je ne suis plus celui que j'étais, ni celui que je serai. Je ne suis personne et j'aimerais que cela dure à jamais. J'enlève mes vêtements trempés pour mieux replonger.

Nu comme au jour de ma naissance, je sens les algues frôler ma peau comme autant de mains froides et légères. Le monde m'apparaît flou, les sons de la nuit assourdis par l'eau au dessus de moi.

_L'eau est un lieu étrange où les lois du monde n'ont pas leur place._

D'une pression du pied, je refais surface. L'air s'engouffre avec volupté dans mes poumons. Mon regard tombe sur une silhouette sur la berge. Elle me fixe, je sens son regard me brûler la peau. Je frissonne soudain. Est-ce déjà l'heure ?

Je m'attends à ce qu'on m'appelle, à ce que ma liberté prenne fin. Mais la silhouette reste silencieuse. Avec une lenteur fascinante, elle enlève ses vêtements, l'obscurité et la distance préservant sa pudeur et son anonymat.

Je ne bouge pas, j'en suis strictement incapable. J'ai l'impression qu'en dehors du battement régulier de mes jambes, le moindre geste m'est proscrit. La silhouette, définitivement masculine, nage en de larges mouvements souples jusqu'à moi.

Peu à peu -et avec une angoisse grandissante- son identité m'apparaît, comme un vieux fantôme du passé qui ressurgirait à la lisière de mon futur. Il s'immobilise à environ un mètre de moi, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Je détourne mon regard, gêné et déboussolé. Mes yeux se ferment, ma joie a définitivement disparu, remplacée par une mélancolie qui se diffuse lentement dans mon corps.

"Désolé."

Ma voix n'est pas plus haute qu'un murmure. Elle me semble pourtant un cri, presque une insulte à la tranquillité des lieux. Je sens l'eau s'agiter légèrement, j'ouvre les yeux pour le découvrir à quelques centimètres à peine, aussi nu que moi. Sa proximité me trouble autant qu'elle me rassure.

"De quoi, Malfoy ?"

Son ton est doux, tranquille, j'en suis surpris. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait l'utiliser pour me parler. Je connais chacun de ses tons de l'ironie à la colère, de l'amertume à la rancune, mais cette douceur semble aussi incongrue que nécessaire.

"Tellement de choses. Cela n'a plus grande importance, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sûrement."

Le silence s'étire lentement alors que la Lune continue sa course dans le ciel. Je le bénis autant que je le déteste, ce silence. Je voudrais dire tant de choses et j'ai douloureusement conscience que c'est certainement ma dernière occasion de le faire, mais j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire, une peur dérangeante d'avoir vécu dans le déni.

Sa main se glisse doucement dans la mienne alors qu'il m'entraîne vers la rive. Je le laisse faire, soudain incapable d'avoir une volonté propre.

_Esclave avant l'heure, résigné à vivre sous les ordres d'un autre, tu n'as plus d'honneur si ce n'est celui qu'il t'accorde._

Sa main quitte la mienne alors qu'il s'allonge sur l'herbe. Je reste debout, les bras ballants, ne sachant ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire.

"Tu vas recevoir la marque, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je n'essaye même pas de nier. Je hoche simplement la tête en signe de confirmation. Contrairement à mes craintes, il ne s'éloigne pas et il n'y a aucune trace de colère dans ses yeux verts, juste une résignation qui me glace bien plus que tout le dégoût qu'il aurait pu exprimer.

"Cela se voit à ton regard. Nott avait le même avant de la recevoir en décembre, je le sais par Dumbledore. Goyle aussi. Vous avez tous le même, celui d'un animal terrifié et acculé face à son destin."

Je me tais, je ne veux pas parler de ça, je voudrais oublier, oublier que c'est mon pire ennemi qui me console quand mes amis m'ont félicité de devenir un esclave.

"Tu as perdu de la verve, Malfoy, j'aurais cru que rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort t'aurait fait gonfler d'orgueil, mais tu baisses le regard au lieu de bomber le torse."

Je devrais être fier et demain je le serai quand je paraderai dans les couloirs, mais pas cette nuit. Cette nuit c'est mon innocence qu'on assassine. Je porte le deuil de ma jeunesse brisée par une guerre dont je n'ai jamais voulu, qui ne m'a jamais concerné.

"Devrais-je être fier de devenir un assassin, Potter ? Devrais-je être heureux d'avoir du sang sur les mains à mon réveil demain ?"

Ma voix est glaciale et acide, je voudrais lui hurler que je ne suis pas le monstre qu'il croit. Je me contiens et lui me fixe dans un étrange mélange de curiosité et d'approbation. Il ne répond pas, il me sourit désormais.

L'ennemi du passé devient l'allié d'une unique nuit. J'aimerais le remercier, à la place je lui assène ces mots trop durs pour cette nuit :

"Au final, je ne serais pas le seul à me salir les mains, de toutes façons. La guerre reste la guerre et le sang tachera aussi les tiennes.

- C'est vrai, il n'y a que les motivations qui diffèrent, mais tuer n'a rien de noble et nul ne devrait en être fier."

Une note de mélancolie perce dans sa voix, faisant écho à celle résidant dans mon âme. Je me laisse choir à ses côtés. Sa main vient chercher la mienne presque avec timidité. Je la serre dans la mienne comme pour le rassurer, c'est pourtant moi qui suis terrifié.

"Tu me manqueras, Potter. Nos rixes semblent si futiles désormais.

- Elles l'ont toujours été."

La Lune décline et j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir demain. L'adrénaline emplit mes veines. Je crois pouvoir tout faire, même des choses folles. Surtout des choses folles. « L'ivresse du condamné », ainsi nomme-t-on ce sentiment.

"Le jour se lève."

Et cela sonne comme un fait immuable. Mon sourire se fane. Avec réticence je commence à me lever. Il ne fait aucun geste pour me retenir. Nous sommes tous deux résignés à l'inévitable. C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent.

"Adieu, Potter."

Sur ces derniers mots, je quitte sa vie, j'enterre notre haine et nos regrets. C'est ainsi que cela devait se finir, on l'a toujours su finalement.

Aujourd'hui, je serai un Mangemort.

**Fin**

* * *

_Je suis fatiguée alors je vous tire ma révérence pour ce soir. Au revoir les enfants et à la prochaine. _

__Mary J. Anna.


End file.
